


【原创】玫瑰星云

by ruanzhongdaimian



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruanzhongdaimian/pseuds/ruanzhongdaimian
Summary: 起初神创造天地。地是混沌空虚，渊面黑暗，神的灵运行在水面之上。神说：“要有光。”所以有了你，顾溶，我的创世纪。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【原创】玫瑰星云

**Author's Note:**

> Mars还是《不别楚源》里那个Mars  
> 这次是顾溶和展熠的故事  
> 大概可以当成不别楚源的平行时空  
> 这次是爱情故事里两个真真正正的主角了

玫瑰星云（上）

00.  
起初神创造天地。地是混沌空虚，渊面黑暗，神的灵运行在水面之上。

神说：“要有光。”

所以有了你，顾溶，我的创世纪。

01.  
展熠接起沈恪来电，电话那头嬉笑着说他们哥几个在Mars碰上个仙子，灌了FM2正往Manta带呢，“来不来玩玩，今天这个确实惊艳，”沈恪在那头语气夸张地侃，言而总之就是在夸仙子的美貌。

展熠漫不经心地听，手里的project接近尾声后懒懒散散地淡声回应，“知道了，我这就去。”

电话那头还不放心，“你速度点，哥几个都憋不住了，你不抓住机会，来了就只能吃剩饭了。”

展熠在Manta门口停下车，轻车熟路地找到沈恪他们所在的房间。他到场的时候“仙子”已经被脱光了，雪白的身子被玫瑰红的大床托举着，像朵等着被撕扯摧残的白蔷薇，难以承受雨露的样子，他们这帮人里向来沉不住气的林川已经攥着“仙子”细弱的小腿打算办正事了。

展熠从远处瞥到那人铺洒在床上的金棕色长发，在灯光下如同炫目的锡箔，脱口而出问一旁的沈恪，“女的？”他最近对女色不怎么感兴趣，可能因为审美疲劳,“女的就算了。”

沈恪戳他的胳膊，一脸你等着后悔吧的表情，“你看仔细了再说话。”

展熠不以为意地走近，林川扭头叫了声“展哥”，算是打了招呼。

展熠这才看清“仙子”是个货真价实的少年，胸口平平，肌肤下肋骨轮廓清透。像雪地里开得为时过早的海棠，孱弱又鲜活，下巴尖尖的，肩头伶仃，纤细的体型让他轻易地模糊性征。

展熠目光向上去看少年的脸。

就像掀开琴盖触到琴键的那一刹那的灵感迸发一样。天使引领着展熠，丘比特拉开鎏金长弓朝他射中粉箭，少年的美丽像子弹一般击倒展熠。用男性或者女性去给他下定义是偏颇的，少年的风姿落落已经横跨了两性的界限，雌雄莫辨，惊艳绝伦。

他是真的仙子，沈恪这个词用得贴切到了极点。仙子外的代称都是对他的不敬。

药效下少年眼睛不清不楚地半眯，虹膜像融了雪般湿漉漉，迷蒙得如同秋日写下的隽永诗行，世界上没有男人能拒绝那样的眼神，像晨雾，像黄昏，像遥远的天国，被那双失焦的眼睛扫过便少一道魂。他似乎并不知道自己遭受着什么，那油画般漂亮的神情上除了迷迷瞪瞪之外看不出痛苦还是欢愉，头歪在一侧模糊不清地小声低吟。

那一声声幼兽般的呜咽像长出尾巴似的，缠上展熠一颗心并越裹越紧，让他有种自己是被雅典娜判以巨蟒绞死的奥拉孔的错觉。

他感到窒息，寡情的心再度跳动起来。比以往哪一次都急促，就像青春期里荷尔蒙陡然的躁动一般。他见过不少被FM2迷昏后意乱情迷的美人，但没有哪一个能像面前的少年一样，美得异端又童贞无比，跨越性别的界限，让人想死在他的眼波里。

“这人我要了。”展熠喉头干涩，语气占有。从小到大，凡是展熠看上的东西，没人争得过他。哥几个也都识趣，知道展熠这次真的看上了，利索地退了场，半分不与展熠相争。

空气静谧下来，展熠去摸少年的脸。

肌肤微烫，温温地灼着展熠的手心，他乖顺得很，甚至还有点享受展熠的抚摸，轻哼着去蹭展熠的手，像被创世纪旧约里的蟒蛇引诱进歧途的幼神，或者塔西提岛茂密丛林里迷路的精灵，懵懂无知，任人摆布。

展熠把食指和中指伸进少年玫瑰花一般的唇瓣之间，温柔地搅动他的舌，透明的津液玫瑰花蜜般溢出来，顺着唇角蜿蜒到脖颈，有种无声的风情万种。

下一刻取代手指探进花瓣间的是展熠的性器，他莫名其妙地笃定少年不会咬下去。

少年皱起了眉，继而被展熠用指腹抚平褶皱，男人柔声蛊惑折堕的天使：“舔舔它，小仙子。”于是神智颠倒的少年乖顺地舔，清纯无比地吞吐，仿佛男人的性器是一捧剔透的水果硬糖，他半分没有意识到自己在给别人口交。

展熠看着少年垂下来的显得忧悒的长睫毛，湿润口腔包裹的触感仿佛是被碧蓝海水困住，快感在盐水里溶解到每一寸神经末梢，让他亦有些头脑不清。

就在这时少年无意识地抬了下眼，眼尾飞着氤氲的红，视线直直对上展熠，又昙花一现似地垂下去。那眼神是一闪而逝的美的泡影，像流星，倏然出现，开场即落幕，一瞬即永存。他简直是披着轻薄婚纱的艳鬼，嫁给每一个直视他眼睛的男人。

展熠再次被这惊心动魄的艳丽和圣洁击中。

他放过少年的唇，半折他的腿进入他，撞得少年整个人颠簸起来，像玫瑰海面上独自搁浅后被卷进巨浪的小舟。少年承受不住展熠的速度，陌生的快感侵略感官，两条嫩生生的小腿随着男人撞击的节拍晃动在空气里，雾里看花般抬起无力的腕去抓展熠扶在他大腿的手。脖颈向后绷紧仰起时，锋利的美艳腾空而起倾泻而出，斩灭领略者的心神。

展熠低头去品尝少年那颗禁果般的微凸喉结，聆听少年甜得要命的颤抖呻吟，被海妖的吟唱蛊惑似地在少年股间卖力地抽送。

少年被插得浑身颤抖，大滴大滴的泪顺着湿润眼角淌过潮红的脸，有种天浴般的神性，一点鲜艳的小舌尖探出来，急喘啜泣，意乱情迷得软成一捧新雪，蓬松柔软，被展熠箍住腰窝发狠捣弄，意识变成纷扬雪片，愈发散乱无期。

“别...”少年被钉在十字架上般逃遁不得，细声朝审判者祈求缓刑，软糯求饶，哭得喘不上气，“别动了...”

展熠心疼地用手背给他擦眼泪，动作好心地慢下来，居高临下，捧着少年下颌舔舐他水光淋漓的唇，贪婪摩挲，吮吸软舌，仿佛要把少年融化在辗转的深吻里。

“你叫什么？”展熠问他的名字。

少年被亲得七荤八素，抵着展熠的肩膀喘息，像迁徙中栖枝休憩的飞鸟，羽翼颤抖着沐浴光泽微风。他能听到展熠的问题，却始终看不清展熠的脸，无论他多么努力地想让视线聚焦都徒劳无济，赐他欢愉的男人始终隐没在雾里，伸手去触碰所得的也只是冰山一角。

他气若游丝地回答:“顾溶。”

雾里的男人又问他，声音迷人，亦真亦幻，“哪个rong？”

“月色溶溶...的rong...”

迷药里的顾溶对展熠总是有求必应，柔顺得像团无形无状的雾，身体像玫瑰一样朝他怒放，美不胜收地含着忠贞。但展熠却有种被牵着节奏的错觉，顾溶脸上每一寸细小的表情变化对他而言都是春药，鼓励着他、勾引着他一记比一记凶狠地冲撞，恳求着他、催促着他让这场醉醺昏眬的性爱变得更加炽热滚烫。

床在颤，玫瑰花海在欲望里波涛翻涌，顾溶这艘小船就这么被掀翻沉没，彻然坠进伸手不见五指的深不见底。他看不见也听不见，除了哭泣和抬高了分贝的叫喘之外手足无措，被展熠攥着手腕送上情欲的顶峰，高潮的那刻他仿佛听到了巴赫的咏叹调，仿佛看到了阿尔卑斯山的碧落，又仿佛什么都没看见。

放纵过后的长发散乱在前，遮住顾溶一半眉眼，颠三倒四的凌乱美感肆意流窜。如同站在雾雪中的花魁，流光溢彩的霓虹灯光就是烧在他缃绮上的微暗之火，像川端康成在《雪国》里写的，“眼睛同灯火重叠的那一瞬间，就像在夕阳的余晖里飞舞的妖艳而美丽的夜光虫。”

而顾溶的眼睛，是远胜萤火的月亮。

展熠低头去亲吻月亮，用最温柔的碰触关闭光源。于是一切化归成创世纪之初的渊面黑暗。

晚安。我的奥菲利亚，我破茧而出的幼神。

02.  
展熠给顾溶掖了被角，在枕头边留了钞票后不辞而别，他虽非善类，但也懂得不白嫖的道理。后来沈恪告诉他顾溶是Mars新来的驻唱，A高的艺术生，那天晚上是他在Mars的第三晚演出，结果正好被沈恪他们看上了。

展熠从不缺乏这样的露水情缘，他不拒绝情情爱爱，但也从不认真上心，可顾溶似乎是个例外。那双月光一样漂亮的迷蒙双眼仿佛烙进展熠脑里一般，挥之不去，一连几晚都缠着展熠思绪，尤其是跟别的漂亮男孩上床的时候，展熠更容易想到顾溶，想起那晚他的喘息、战栗和泪水，他甚至想着如果自己当初再温柔一点就好了。

展熠一向自控，娱乐和工作从来分得泾渭分明，早就做好了孤家寡人的打算，如今却栽进顾溶的光雾里出不来，命运让顾溶飞进他心脏运行的运转齿轮，打乱正轨。展熠托人去查的时候发现顾溶在前几天辍学了，Mars的工作也辞了，只身一人去了C城，再勘寻下去得到了顾溶在C城一个叫school的酒吧驻唱的消息。

展熠的老家就在C城，公司在C城也有分部。

于是他跨越千里，心脏狂热跳动地去远赴一场爱情的暴风雨。

School迷乱的灯光淌满喧嚣空间，顾溶在台上调试话筒，透过台下无数交叠幢幢的肩膀，一眼就看到了展熠。

在形色人群中展熠像从草色斑驳里生长出来的一颗参天杉木，让人移不开眼的英俊。轮廓深邃，鼻梁高挺，钴蓝色的灯光投下来，勾勒描边他的面庞与每根发丝，冷光下像光芒结冰的星。后来灯光转换成紫色，晕染每一寸五官后愈发蛊惑人心，展熠的英凛就像燃烧着的棱角分明的冰。

顾溶并不认识展熠，起码在他的记忆里是跟展熠素不相识的。FM2的药效不会让人在清醒后确切地记起自己经历了什么，顾溶会发现自己被侵犯的事实，但却不知始作俑者，说是侵犯也好像有些不贴切，因为那一晚在残存印象中并无不堪之处，反而像一场旖旎春梦。

庸俗的灯光熄灭，夜场陡然寂静，唯一一束白光追下来，成为唯一的光源，将舞台中心的顾溶笼罩。于是所有的目光聚拢过去。展熠也望过去。

他看到一朵洁白的月亮，不是光打亮顾溶，而是顾溶自成光源。少年剪了短发，染回了黑色，美得粗暴直接，美得干净纯碎，上身纯白衬衫，衣摆束起，愈发显得腰细腿长，宽松的黑色裤子，从裤管里露出一截纤细明丽的骨腕，让人一瞬间除了美之外想不出其他花里胡哨的词。

顾溶低头垂眼，轮廓是少年人的清纯爽利，乐声流淌后，他在窸窣惊叹中缓缓抬头，轻轻巧巧地举起话筒，露出一张纯稚漂亮、栀子花一般的脸，像陡然暴露在天光下的失落神迹。在这神性的美丽面前没人敢轻易呼吸。

他开口，喉结起伏，声音失重般漂浮半空。

月亮一般的歌声，又妖冶又清冽，化作乌漆黑洞，生成新的名为顾溶的宇宙，幽深飘渺，磷光荧荧，像揉碎的水晶所拼凑的一场怅然若失的清甜美梦，被温柔湖水淹没在漩涡之下。声浪若有灵，跨越耳膜直抵人魂。

“我要人们都看着我/但不知道我是谁”

顾溶唱到“我”字时挑了下眉，浑然天成的诱惑不知天高地厚地溢出来，将展熠召唤跌坠进滚滚红尘，为他心神俱焚。灯光变成水蓝色，顾溶又化身月下浮上海面的人鱼，闭眼吟唱，诡异静美。高潮时睁开双眼，背后金光万丈，宛如壮美异象，神明降临世间。

“我不想留在一个地方/也不愿有人跟随”

“我想要得到天上的水/但不是你的泪”

“你别想知道我到底是谁/也别想看到我的虚伪”

左手千山，右手万水，朝圣者献祭眼泪，展熠却献祭出一颗滚烫的心。

他恋爱了。

就像《扶桑》里写的，“成了一堆感觉，一堆灵性，一点点失去了肉体的保护，自然的痛感和快感全没了，只剩下这一堆敏感得不堪一击的知觉，”书里写，“这就是文明人们讲的爱情。”

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 想到哪写到哪。  
> 未完待续，想到怎么编下去了再续。


End file.
